


Secrets

by just_chiara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Season/Series 06, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaver's POV on the BAU team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.11 "Blood Hungry" (minor), 2.12 "Profiler, Profiled", 5.01 "Nameless, Faceless" (minor), 5.09 "100", 6.10 "What Happens At Home", 6.12 "Corazon", 6.15 "Today I Do".

She may not be an experienced profiler, but she does notice things about the members of the team. The sort of things you don’t say out loud, not to co-workers at least. The sort of things you either find out by yourself or you never know.

Hotch doesn’t have his first cup of coffee of the day until he gets to the office. He doesn’t have time at home, or maybe he doesn’t want to take the time – time that is better spent with his son.

Rossi knows more than he would admit about her father’s case. It’s in the way he looks at her. Maybe, just maybe, in his eyes there’s also a promise of sharing those details with her someday, when she’s ready. Or maybe she just wants – needs – to believe it. In the meanwhile, she’ll enjoy having him as a mentor, as a sort of father figure.

Emily is scared. She acts tough, pretends everything is fine, but sometimes – just for a split second – she looks like her world is falling apart. Seaver hopes to God she’s wrong and she will never see that happen, but deep inside she knows she’s right.

Morgan. She thought she had him figured out from the very first second. She was never fooled by his playboy act, she knew from the first day there was a man who _cares_ behind the mask. What took her more time to see, is that there’s something dark about his past. He lost someone or something important. Or maybe both.

That Reid can tell you at least three facts about anything – _anything_ – is no secret. It’s the way he speaks that’s interesting. So fast-paced, almost without even taking the time to breathe, like he doesn’t realize that he doesn’t have to struggle to be heard. _Not anymore_. But lately he’s been quiet some days, and she can’t help but think, _There’s something wrong with him._

She hasn’t had the chance of spending much time with Garcia yet. When she mentions it to Morgan, he says she should try sky-diving or getting shot. A phone call interrupts their conversation and any explanations on the subject, but she bets it has something to do with how Reid limps slightly at the end of some particularly long days.

Sky-diving and bullets aside, what she can tell about Garcia so far is that she’s afraid of losing herself in the horrors of the job and surrounds herself with constant reminders of who she is to prevent just that. It’s ironic how instead she’s hoping this job will help her figure out who she is and accept herself and her past.

There’s something else she noticed, too. It’s about how Morgan and Reid interact with each other. How Morgan’s eyes are always following Reid, making sure he’s safe; how, on the jet, they never sit far from each other and how Reid’s sleep is more relaxed when Morgan is right next to him; how Reid looks away when a woman flirts with Morgan and how Morgan always brings him coffee afterwards; how Morgan teases Reid but softens it with a smile; how they often get there together, even when they’re called back for an urgent case during a week-end or in the middle of the night.

She gets it when she smells Reid’s shower gel on Morgan while passing him by on the jet to take her seat next to Emily. They’re not just co-workers and they’re not just friends. They’re in love with each other.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. They’re not as good as they think they are at keeping it a secret.” Emily smiles at her, then goes back to reading her file.


End file.
